The vent window has for many years been commonly used in automobiles as well as in various types of building construction. This type of window is affixed to a pivot element and is opened and closed by rotation about a pivot mount. The opening and closing can be accomplished by a handle on the interior of a car or building which is cranked around to rotate the pivot element thereby swinging the window affixed to it into an open or closed position. Another type of vent window has no crank handle, but is swung open and closed around the pivot mount by manually pulling or pushing that window into the position desired. The vent window is normally held closed by a conventional type catch.
By the very nature of the pivotally mounted vent window having a conventional type catch, it is normally still possible to spring this window outwardly a sufficient amount about its pivot mounting to allow a small space for inserting a wire or thin hook between the window edge and the window frame and/or rubber gasket around that frame. This hook or wire in many instances can be used to engage a car door lock knob protruding upwards on the inside of the car door. The lock knob is then pulled into an open position allowing the car door to be opened. It is also possible on a vent window having no crank handle to use the hook or wire to pull up on the window catch lever thereby releasing the catch and permitting the window to be opened by manually pushing against it. This then allows the individual trying to enter the car to insert his hand into the car through the open vent window and release the door lock.
In the past, various types of locking devices have been developed in an attempt to securely lock the vent window of an automobile. One method was to drill a hole through the window and insert a pin through the hole and into a pin holding device on the door frame. It is obvious that this method has disadvantages. A skilled worker is required to drill a hole through the glass as well as mount the pin holding device on the door. There is also the obvious possibility of window breakage.
Another method was to insert a thin metal plate with barbs on it into the rubber molding on the vent window sill. On the plate is mounted an arm which can rotate on a pivot to abut an adjacent window or window post. It is obvious that if there is no rubber molding or penetrable material on the bottom of the vent window, the barbs cannot be inserted and this locking device can't be used. Also pressure on the vent window can possibly dislodge or move the barbs in the relatively soft molding thereby permitting the opening of the window. This type of lock, by its very nature, is restrictive in its use to a location in a lower corner of the vent window.
Complex channels and bolt like locks and catches have also been developed in the past. These have been restrictive in that they may not have flexibility in adjusting to various door or window thickness, have to be located only in a lower corner portion of the vent window, depend on barbs inbedded in soft material for holding strength, or require entire channels across a window frame edge in order to work.
Another problem previous types of locks did not address was how to draw the vent window closed and sufficiently tightened in that closed position for purposes of not only locking the window, but also to exert enough pressure thereon to prevent seepage of air into the car around the edges of that window with its accompanying wind noise when the car is moving.